Precure One-Shots
by OoYURI37
Summary: The title says it all! Just random one-shots of the series: Precure. Your free to give out any ideas and I'll be glad to tell a story about it, so don't be scared. To dumb ideas in a scale of who knows where. Haha, well I hope you guys be happy on what your about to read.
1. Christmas Present

Title: Christmas Present  
Series: Futari wa Pretty Cure  
Characters: Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Mepple, Mipple and Pollun

Nagisa Misumi was walking around the street, searching for a gift for Honoka, her best friend and partner. Today was the special day: It was Christmas! However Nagisa haven't bought a gift yet for the blue haired girl since she was too busy taking care of Mepple and helping out at the Tako Café to get some money.

Nagisa sighed as she couldn't find a gift that she thinks that could make Honoka smile. Mepple then start moving and called out. "Nagisa, I'm hungry-mepo…we've been checking every shop so it makes me tired-mepo"

Mepple, always complaining. Nagisa look around just to be sure there was no people around. But just to be sure, she hid in an alleyway and took the cellphone like item were Mepple is. "Alright, alright…geez, stop complaining will you? I haven't even found the right gift for Honoka"

As Nagisa swipe a card, a bubble came floating and showed the chef and Mepple sitting in a small chair and a small table in front of him, drooling as he held his fork and knife. "What's for lunch-mepo?"

"Aahh, a Christmas edition" The chef proudly said, "Honey glaze turkey"

The chef opened the cover and showed the delicious turkey that also made Nagisa drool too. Mepple took a bite and then slowly gobbling it, "This is so delicious-mepo"

The chef bowed and lastly said before the bubble pop. "I am glad to satisfy you"

Nagisa's stomach grumbled. Must have felt hungry when she saw the turkey. Although she sighed, she didn't want to waste the money she had earned so hard. Nagisa shook her head and went back to the main street in search of a Christmas gift.

Honoka combed her silky blue hair, readying herself for a friend gathering later to celebrate Christmas. Nagisa had told her that she was going to be late which saddens her a bit. Although she was happy to chat with Mipple before meeting the others.

Honoka head out as she kiss Chuutarou, her pet dog, in the forehead and waved goodbye to her Grandma. Excited to meet the others, she have forgotten a special gift above her desk.

Honoka hum while Mipple gladly listen to it. It was the same tune, she and Nagisa sang at the school chorus with everyone in their class. The title was: Get You! Love Love?! Now that Honoka thought about Nagisa, she was really curious about the young athletic. Nagisa have been acting weird since last month. They haven't been going home or school together this past few days and she would always see Nagisa dozing off more often at class than before or Nagisa would always say she was busy and heading somewhere, leaving her feel distant from her. But she was a bit happy when Nagisa invited her to their friend gathering at Tako Café however disappointed when she suddenly said that she was going to be late.

Mipple notice the blue haired girl becoming quiet. Becoming lost at her thoughts, Mipple thought of asking the young girl.

"Honoka-mipo" Mipple called out.

"Hmm…" Honoka heard the call and look down at her little friend, "Is something the matter Mipple?"

"No-mipo" Mipple said, "Although, I should be asking the one asking you that question-mipo"

With a small hesitation, she soon realize that Mipple was just worried about her because of her being lost in her thoughts. She shook her head and replied with a sincere smile. "I'm alright Mipple, thank you for worrying about me. It's just that I was a bit sadden about Nagisa being too distant"

"Being distant-mipo?" Mipple ask confuse.

Honoka nod. "It's not like she's being distant, more like she's hiding something"

Mipple couldn't think of an answer to her reply. Because she knew what was going on, thanks to Mepple's sudden gossip about the surprise. She just hope they'll be there soon when they get there. "Don't worry-mipo, I'm sure Mepple will watch over her-mipo"

"Yeah, Nagisa isn't like that" Hesitant at first, Honoka agreed and smiled at the fairy, "She would tell us if something was bothering her"

As Honoka talk to Mipple, going to the Tako Café, they have forgotten someone important at Honoka's house. Chuutarou was just outside Honoka's house sniffing the familiar scent. Chuutarou bark as he went inside Honoka's room however Honoka's Grandma called out for him, leaving the door open.

A small device suddenly pop turning into a small white and green furry fairy name Pollun. Pollun yawned as he stretch his body. "Hmm, where is everybody-popo?"

He look around his surrounding and saw no one. Despite being smaller than Mepple or Mipple, Pollun was about to cry, showing huge blob of water in his eyes. He then start rolling and complaining by himself. "They left me-popo…Honoka-popo…Mipple-popo…"

As he cry in search for some presence he knew, Pollun saw a small box wrap beautiful in red wrappers and green ribbons. He then stood, sniffing a bit as he walk closely to the small box. Nagisa and the others have taught him about Christmas, a jolly event when it was the time to snow, where kids believe in Santa Claus, who would give presents to every good kids around the world, does Snow Angel in the snow or maybe skiing or snowball fight. It was a day full of fun, he was told. And he was sure that red and green are the main color theme for Christmas.

Pollun took it and scanned it. He then realize it was Honoka's writing because of how it was gracefully written. "Honoka forgot it-popo, I must give it to her-popo"

Pollun took the box and carried it behind his back, seeing as the door was open, he immediately went outside and look around. Successfully, he is now outside of the house, Pollun acknowledge himself because of the achievement of being able to get out without being seen although it wasn't a bad idea to celebrate early until Pollun got himself wondering how did he get to the main streets without himself noticing, well it's because he overestimated himself a bit. Pollun sigh, just how far could Honoka and the others would be?

"Oh no-popo" Pollun thought, "What am I gonna do-popo?"

"Alright!" Nagisa cheered as she pump her fist. Holding in her hand was a small light blue box containing her gift for Honoka. She couldn't believe she did it in time. As the time goes by, she was panicking little by little, thinking negative but thanks to Mepples' help, she found the right gift that fits the blue haired girl.

"We should get going-mepo" Mepple remind, "You'll be late if you don't start moving"

Looking at her watch, Mepple is right, she's twenty minutes late. After a bit of screaming, Nagisa ran as fast as she could. "I can't believe this!"

Far away, Pollun heard the familiar scream. Happy, Pollun called out. "Nagisa-popo, Mepple-popo"

Stopping at her tracks, Nagisa look back and saw Pollun, smiling as he held the item. "Pollun!"

Nagisa kneel as she carried Pollun and the item. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be staying at Honoka's house and what are you holding?"

Despite being barraged by question, Pollun remembered hearing that this gift was for the person in front of him. He sweat drop, trying to think of a way for Nagisa not to know. However Mepple have beat him to it.

Mepple wink at Pollun, he notice the young prince in trouble. "Looks like its Honoka's handwriting-mepo"

"Oh, she must have left it then so you're here to give it to her" Nagisa smiled, "Thank you Pollun but I could give it to her if you like"

"No!" Both fairy said in unison, startling the orange haired.

"What do you mean no?" Nagisa ask dumb found.

The two fairy tried to think of an answer, luckily Nagisa once more look at her watch and start running once more. "Never mind, we could give it to her later when we get there"

After sighing in relief, Mepple whispered to Pollun a plan to make sure Nagisa never finds out until the end of the day. And they called it Operation: Presents.

Honoka look at her watch, sighing. Nagisa isn't here yet and she was starting to get worried. What if a Zakenna appeared and she wasn't there to help? Or she's already captured and trying to negotiate with her? Honoka shook her head. What was she doing, Nagisa is strong enough to distract the Dark Zone and Mipple would have told her about it.

Her worries disappear when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her. "Honoka!"

Honoka was greeted by the orange haired smile. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. With her insticts, Honoka ran and tackled her partner tightly.

"H-honoka!?" Nagisa said startled.

Found a chance, Mepple instruct Pollun to get the present inside Honoka's bag. Polllun and Mepple immediately opened the bag but quiet enough not to notice and with the help of Mipple, they've placed it inside and successfully close it. The three fairy whispered their cheers and waited to watch the outcome.

"I miss you…"Honoka sniffled.

Dense, Nagisa just hug back and tries to comfort the blue haired girl with soft words that only the two of them could hear. "It's alright…I'm here"

After the small moment, Honoka let go then Nagisa wipe her tears and gave an assuring smile. "Hey, how are you?"

Honoka being red after crying, did a slight punch at Nagisa's shoulder who respond with an "Ow, what was that for!?"

"F-for everything you've done since last month" Honoka straightforwardly said as she pouted.

Trying to remember what was it. Nagisa stir her head still confuse. Honoka sighed. Why does she always have to wait for the orange haired to realize it? However that what also makes Nagisa interesting. In spite of being sporty, boyish or unintelligent, Nagisa is brave, strong and always there to make everyone happy. She was grateful to meet Nagisa not as only her partner but also as her closest best friend.

"Ahh, sorry…sorry, I didn't mean to keep you hanging" Nagisa bluntly said. "Don't misinterpret me, I just need some money to buy a gift and then I couldn't get some time off since I was so determined to get you one and…"

It hit Honoka hard, she didn't notice how hard Nagisa was working to get a simple gift. She totally misunderstood her. She hid her face, feeling guilty for thinking negative of her friend. Nagisa could hear the quiet whimper of the blue haired once more, she once more comforted her.

Nagisa couldn't help but feel helpless as she watch her partner, crying. She blamed herself for making Honoka misread for the things she had been doing. In pain, Nagisa thought of cheering Honoka by changing the subject.

Nagisa let go of Honoka slowly and took something from her bag, it was the small present she bought "Here" she took Honoka's palm and placed it then close it.

Honoka look at her face to face. Nagisa was blooming with happiness. "Nagisa…"

She smiled back and immediately took her gift and gave it to Nagisa. "Here's my gift for you"

Mepple and the others sighed in relief. They look at each other and smiled, feeling proud as they have successfully got the gift to its rightful place.

"Let's open it" Nagisa said.

"At the count of three" Honoka replied.

With their hands on the gift while looking at each other. Both of them count off in unison. "One…Two…Three!"

When they opened it, they look in awe and in surprise. Unexpectedly, both of their gift were the same: A half Yin Yang necklace. Honoka got the half Yin necklace while Nagisa got the half Yang necklace.

"Wow, I did not expect this happening" Nagisa chuckled.

Honoka nod in agreement. Who could have thought they would buy the same thing? "Neither did I"

"Shall I attach it to you?" Nagisa offered.

"Sure" Honoka then gave the necklace to Nagisa and brought her hair up for Nagisa to see.

When Nagisa was about to put the necklace, she notice Honoka's white soft skin so she thought of complimenting her. "You always have beautiful and soft skin Honoka"

Couldn't help but feel flattered, Honoka blush a bit and stuttered, "What are you talking about? You have a nice smile that could make anyone smile too no matter the hardship"

Nagisa have fasten the lock then went into deep thinking. "I didn't notice you and everyone thought about me"

"Really?" Honoka said surprise, "Well that makes us even then"

Chuckled by Honoka, Nagisa have already put her necklace on her. Nagisa sat down the bench "Well, if that's what you think but most importantly is our bond not as only as Precure but as friends who sticks together to aid our weaknesses"

Regardless of what Nagisa had said. Honoka was overwhelm with happiness. Like she had said a while ago this is what she loved about the orange haired. Honoka scoot over beside Nagisa and lay her head at her shoulder. "Your right…again, Merry Christmas Nagisa"

Honoka couldn't see Nagisa's face but she knew she was grinning wildly, knowing she was there to support her. "Merry Christmas too Honoka"

 _ **OMAKE**_

Shiho, Rina and Akane were behind a bush far away a bit from Nagisa and Honoka.

Shiho was giggling which worried Rina a bit. "Hey Shiho, how long do we need to spy on them?"

"Just a bit longer" Shiho said as she start writing something on a pad of paper.

Curious, Akane thought of asking. "What are you writing?"

Shino hid the pad of paper in her jacket and immediately went close to Akane and Rina's face. "This is top secret, so you better not tell anyone" she whispered.

Both of them raising their eyebrow, they just casually nod, wanting to know what was the reason of their hiding. "Okay" Shiho began, "I'm spying on them because I think there is more than meets the eye"

"What do you mean?" Rina ask.

Shiho chuckled mischievously which creep out the others. "They are not only friends but are going to another level of relationship that is forbidden and are doing it secretly!"

"So you're saying that they're dating?" Rina ask.

"And it's forbidden because they're girls and it's impossible for girls to marry or whatsoever love related" Akane added.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is why I must watch over them for the world to know" Shiho stood and screamed, "That my NagiHono OTP is my number one ship!"

Without realizing, Honoka called out. "There you are"

"We've been waiting for you" Nagisa said.

Shiho, who felt like she lost something went totally blank then ran, "I'll be right back!"

At a super-fast pace, dust were sprinkling the air which leaves a confuse Nagisa and Honoka.

"W-what just happened?" Nagisa ask.

"You don't wanna know…"Rina sigh.

 _Oh men that was funny haha. Well that's the first chapter so I hope you guys like it. Like I said: Give out some random ideas no matter how stupid to the scale of being perverted haha that's a joke okay well maybe a bit of truth since it's me. So next time on Random Precure One-Shots is: Beach Accident, starring Splash Star._


	2. Beach Accident

Title: Beach Accident  
Series: Futari wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star  
Characters: Saki Hyuuga, Mai Mishou, Michiru Kiryuu, Kaoru Kiryuu and Minori Hyuuga

Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru and Saki's little sister, Minori are in awe as they have reach the beautiful blue skies, wide shimmering water and the rough sand: Yes the beach.

"Summer break, here I come!" Saki announce as she ran off ahead to the water, followed by Minori.

"Saki, be careful" Mai shout worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be – woah" Saki was cut off when she slip and fell down. "Ow…"

Minori laugh at her sister's clumsiness and start spraying her water which leads them to a water fight.

Mai sighed but put it aside as she smiled at the two sisters, playing happily.

"I'll go set up the umbrella then" Kaoru offered.

"You should go and have fun too," Michiru added, "I'm going to help Kaoru, it's the least we could do from inviting us"

Mai nod and advice before she left. "If you need any help, don't be shy to ask us"

'We will" Michiru smiled.

Michiru was right. Since Flappy and the other fairies were thinking of going back to the Land of Fountains to celebrate a traditional event for a week which saddens the Cures a bit but was fine with it until they realize that it's kind of boring without them although luckily, Saki won a lottery of five tickets to a trip at a beach in Osaka which she invited all of them including Minori.

Suddenly hearing the seagulls chirping, she feel like drawing. Without any arts equipment, she look around and see a stick lying on the ground. Gladly, she sat down in the rough yet cold sand and waited for an opportunity to draw the animals.

Saki came back and Kaoru taking her place to play with Minori. Saki saw Michiru taking a bottle of drinks and gave one to Saki. "Here, some refreshments"

"Thanks" Saki smiled as she opened the bottle cap and drink. She look around and notice Mai is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Mai?"

"I think she went to that side, taking a walk" Michiru pointed where Mai went.

Saki nod then took another drink and left. "Thanks Michiru, I'll go check on her"

Michiru nodded as she watch Saki ran off. "Those two…"

Mai sighed as she threw the stick away. Somehow she could not feel the same sensation she had a while ago yet rather feel dizzy. "Must have been stress"

Maybe…she and Saki has been busy like school projects, festival, helping at Saki's and her family bakery, etc. Trying to forget her situation and think Saki and the others be worried, she stood up and tries to walk although fell down, she touch her forehead and ouch…it was burning hot like the sun.

"Oh…"Mai groan, "This can't be good"

Besides being dizzy, she got a cold and it would be troublesome to worry Saki and the others. If they find out, she is sure that everyone would advise her to go home and she didn't want that to happened, today is a nice day where they could hang out and have a peace of mind on all the stressful stuff they've been doing from the past few months.

Mai tries to stand once more and she felt her legs wobbly. Struggling to balance herself, she thought. "I can do this…" and took a step but felt herself fall down again. She sighed in defeat. "This will take some time"

Suddenly, a small drop of water fell down from the sky hitting Michiru's nape. "Huh?"

"Michuru-oneesan" Suddenly someone tugged her shirt, it was just Minori.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon" Kaoru walk in as she look above.

Michiru nodded in agreement although the moment she did, her expression went to anxious. "Saki left in search for Mai"

"We should go and search for them" Kaoru insist then remembered the small girl with them. She look at Minori then look back at her sister. "What about Minori-chan?"

Michiru smiled and look at Minori. "Do you want to come with us?"

Nothing to hesitate, Minori nod and so they set off with determination to find their missing friends.

"Mai!" Saki called out, in search of her missing friend. It has been ten minutes and still she haven't found her. Worried, Saki kept running and looking around but no sign of Mai's whereabouts.

"Where is she…?"Saki thought, "Oh…"

As she walk, she suddenly step on something. It was just a stick she broke with her foot. Sighing and thinking it was useless she move forward and never to realize the cracked drawing she didn't intently purposely step on.

Feeling hopeless, Saki sat down on the rough sand and rested a bit. Trying not to worry herself to the fact her childhood friend was missing, she got the urge to look at the bottle she has been holding for a while and then realize it was for Mai. Groaning, she let herself lie down and said. "I swear I'm going to find her and hug the air out of her"

Mai shriek when she felt the cold water fall from her head. Looking up and see the black cloud forming, she knew she needs to hurry however being dizzy and all wasn't very nice to help her.

Falling down in her knees once more, she attempt to cry out, thinking someone could hear her. "Saki! Michiru! Kaoru! Minori-chan!"

But to no avail, no one heard her. Tired and useless, she was panting, her vision getting blurry. Why now? It could have wait when the day was finish but no. It was bad luck for Mai and she kind of hated it. Sighing in defeat, knowing complaining won't fix anything. She stand up and once more walk, telling herself, "If I can walk a bit further, I'm certain Saki and the other would be able to find me.."

Not losing hope and assuming that this is one of her hardest battle. She is filled with determination yet never to realize she was walking to the opposite, away from Saki and the others.

Not only because of the water splashing at her face, Saki woke up too by the sound of thunder and Michiru calling out for her.

"Saki!" Michiru called out.

"Michiru…"Saki whispered.

Drops of water where falling above both of them. A nimbus cloud have appeared on their special day, upsetting the auburn haired.

"This is totally not on my top form" Saki complained.

"We should have check the weather forecast before going here" Michiru said.

Saki chuckle, assuring Michiru that she was alright despite the rain ruining their day. "Yeah, on our next hang out, we should go do that"

But it was too early to celebrate, Michiru notice Saki haven't found Mai yet. "Saki, have you seen Mai?"

Saki shook her head in disagreement. "No…I've search everywhere"

Worried, Michiru look around for clues however the rain completely destroyed it. "We should hurry and find her soon, things won't go well in this weather for us"

"Right" Saki said and continue to find her.

"Mai-oneechan!" Minori cup her mouth and shout.

"Looks like she's not here" Kaoru murmured.

Being too busy worrying about Mai's whereabouts, Kaoru notice Minori sneezing.

Achoo! Minori sneeze a bit louder this time. Not knowing what to do, Kaoru hesitate and thinks hard on what to do. Of course she was worried for the two of them but Mai has been missing for an hour and no sign of her yet here beside her, Minori is freezing and if this keeps up, she might catch a cold.

Sighing in defeat and felt stupid for hesitating, she immediately carried Minori at her back and ran to a cabin she saw a while ago.

"Kaoru-oneesan…"Minori whimpered.

"It's alright Minori-chan, we should go find some shelter first" Kaoru replied.

"But what about Onee-chan, Mai-oneechan and Michiru-oneesan?" The young girl questioned. "There still out there somewhere…"

Kaoru couldn't find an answer to their situation but the only thing she could think of is getting Minori safe and hoping her sister and Saki have found Mai. "Don't worry Minori-chan, after we find a shelter, I'll go look out for them, okay?"

Minori could only nod, answering Kaoru.

Mai lie down and felt herself paralyze. Where could she be? She was panting hard and not only that, the ocean rage so much that the water were getting higher and higher, enough to reach her feet. She wanted to move knowing that it could take her away.

"Saki…"Mai whimpered.

How much longer does she need to endure her pain. Slowly, her eyes were closing, she is too tired to move and find a safe place to rest. It was quite uncomfortable, hearing the violent ocean, roaring thunder and the fact she was getting wet because of the water. No sooner, she can't hear anything as she drift to sleep. She can't take it anymore, being alone made her feel scared but what can she do when she couldn't feel a limp in her body.

But luck came to her side. "Mai! Mai! Where are you!?" called a familiar person.

Despite the strong rain covering her hair, she opened her eyes and could trace two shadows, searching for her. However, her luck ran out, hearing the waves getting closer, she look back and saw a humongous wave coming right after her. If she doesn't move soon, she'll be engulf by it,

Not wanting to be in that situation, she pulled herself up and she shout. "Saki!"

Hearing her voice, Saki turned back, her anxiousness left her in an instance. Using her instincts, she ran and went to the source.

"Saki…"Michiru followed behind.

Saki have found Mai but was shock when she saw the wave gobbled her up with ease, drowning her. Her eyes widen as she remove her shoes and swim down in search for Mai. "Mai!"

Surprise, Michiru was livid. It was too sudden, she went close a bit and thinking of what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru went beside her. "What happened? Where's Saki? Have you found Mai?"

Attack by questions from her sister, Michiru pointed at the ocean. "Saki went to get Mai"

Understood, Kaoru look at her sister and ask. "What should we do?"

Michiru shook her head. "I don't know, at this current weather, the water would come up and reach us for a mile."

Paralyze, Kaoru remembered Minori. If anything happened to her, she would never forgive herself. Confuse and defeated, Kaoru slowly signal by turning around, without saying a word.

Desperate to see her sister like this and looking back to the ocean where Saki swam to get Mai, Michiru felt lost too. She cannot do anything to help lessen their situation with her powers gone. "Be safe" and left to follow Kaoru and warned the people.

It's been a day and the waves died down and the sky turned back to its original place although throughout the day, it wasn't very welcoming. As Michiru and Kaoru went back to the cabin, where Kaoru left Minori, they all told everyone to evacuate and their current condition. Everyone listened and all of them left and it wasn't easy because of Minori, who kept crying and worried about Saki and Mai however she fell asleep anyway, tired from crying. The Kiryuu sisters didn't blame her, they were also worried about their friends. Without a second thought, they went back and search for their missing friends.

"Saki! Mai!" the sisters said in unison.

Running around, retrieving any clues or sign about Saki or Mai have left and the only item they've obtain is Saki's shoes.

"This is Saki's…" Michiru said.

Kaoru look around while Michiru lament and ask. "Any luck?"

Kaoru didn't answer but rather pointed her finger and said. "Yeah…"

Michiru glance to where Kaoru is pointing and to then her mouth widen in excitement and assurance. "It's them!"

Far away, an auburn haired girl was carrying in piggy bank style is a purple haired girl. The twins ran and called out. "Saki!"

Saki, who was sweating and barefoot, heard their voice, smiled at them. Her smile felt assuring and calming for the twins, telling them it was alright. Glad they met Saki and the others, without them, they wouldn't be able to change.

"Michiru…Kaoru…" Saki grin. "How are you?"

Like nothing ever happen, Michiru answered. "Great, better than ever"

And so they went back talking casually.

 **OMAKE**

"So, want to explain?" Kaoru asked.

"What!?" Saki shook her head, "No, they'll have to find out next time"

Michiru pointed at you and said. "Um, looks like the reader wants to say something"

Saki looks at you and ask. "What!? I am not breaking the fourth wall"

"Yes you are" Mai woke up and answered.

"Mai…"suddenly the three of them muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Mai asked dumbfound.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PRETEND THAT YOUR STILL SICK!" they all said in unison.

"Oh, sorry" Mai apologize, "I thought you were getting tired of carrying me and have finish with the chapter"

"Thanks for worrying but I'm alright" Saki grinned.

"My pleasure" Mai smiled.

"Wait, if you said you thought we're finish with the chapter, then you're telling me that it's still on!" Michiru realize.

"EH!" They shouted.

"Time out!" Minori suddenly appeared, "Thank you readers for reading this chapter so goodbye"

"Minori…since when did you came?" Saki ask in confusion.

Fourth Wall…haha I don't know if that happen but I'm happy. So another chapter finish and next up is Prank War, starring by Yes Precure 5 Gogo. See you later everyone.


End file.
